Divergent high
by Pastel goth panda
Summary: Tris is the government highs daughter, Tobias is a jock with a protective girlfriend that will KILL. Both in the dauntless group will they find there way together?
1. Chapter 1

"Wil you help me get that box Tris?" Dad said

I studdered foward as I was already on the grass half asleep, Celeb rushed foward to get it.

"I got it" Celeb said.

We moved to Chicogo one hour ago and even in the hour we had to feel at home, I'm still fucking depressed. We have a new school, new friends and everybody's gunna be like 'oh my god look at the rich bitch' which is true, my dad is one for the four government officials.

"Tris, go get sleep you have school tomorrow" mom sudjested. I ran into the house and took the biggest room. Flopped on the pillow and fell asleep. I am going to faction high tomorrow, no friends, no knowledge on what's on the chart of high school death, I'm screwed.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up" Celeb yelled,

"I'm up I'm up get out, I'll change"

I picked out a grey tank top and grey shorts, I don't have a grey fetish, but it's all mom has brought me, and they don't let me shop,

So much for the rich spoiled sterio type.

Celeb was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, pretty hot if he wasn't by brother. I took the toast out of his hand and we walked in his 500$ dollar shoes and my all stars into our sports cars and left.

When we out our car the whole school was covered in black, black and white, grey and red and yellow dressed people. We walked pass akward as hell. Celeb said something about our parents wanting us to join like abnation? Or something like that. With our papers we walked in to find our lockers.

Near my locker was a buff dude and a short-ish girl, both wearing black. The boy didn't seem very ingaged in the conversation but instead looking at me?

"That Four and the girl over there, Lynn. They've been a running couple for like a year now. Word is that a girl tryed to flirt with Four, got kicked out the school. Perks of being a teachers daughter."

I jerked back.

Behind me was a black girl wearing black and white.

"Sorry, I'm your uh- guardian angel for the rest of the year, my name is Christina, I get to show you around!"

"But don't we have classes?"

"Fear not young grass-hopper you and everybody else get the first day off to get used to your new life-style! "

The girl named Christina dragged me down the hall into a cafeteria, it had four sections:

Amity read the left in red and yellow bubble letters

Erudite read in blue cursive

Candor read in black and white in bold letters

Abnegation read in grey small letters

Dauntless in bold black graffiti

And at the back was I little table- worn out and old with garbage everywear, carved in what looked like blood said FACTIONLESS

Maybe the colour code was connected to this

"These are the factions," Christina said proudly ", you my dear look Abnegation, is your mother by any chance Natalie Prior, rhetorical question I already know, she is an Abnegation"

"What are factions?" I asked confused

"Factions are things that determine your classes friends and life-style. Lucky for you today is choosing day you get to choose which one you wanna be in, you probally don't see the importence of factions but-"

"Yea no I don't"

"LIKE IF WE DIDNT HAVE THEM THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL CRASH"

I was about to say something but-

"Amity are goody-too-shoes nice asses, Erudite are the vile smart-asses Candor, my faction speak the truth, Abnegation are the teachers pets and Dauntless are the bad-asses, oh how I love them~"

"What if you aren't nice and your amity?"

"You get kicked out and join the FACTIONLESS"

"Oh"

"K, that was your tour, have fun"

At break I ran into the cafeteria where the principal was giving a speech about the factions, she said the new-comers would go first, and I shuttered. I wanted to join the Dauntless, but I know my parents want me to join Abnegation, I looked at Celeb, he looked so ready to join Abnegation.

"Celeb Prior?" said,

Celeb walked carfully up the crowd of people, he grabbed the peice of paper with his name on it and put it in the Erudite box.

At first I was supprized but then realized the look of betrayal on his face, terrible

I have to be the one to stay.

"Beatrice Prior?

I run up to get my slip, I almost fall on my lace up stumble foward. I take my slip, my brain says Abnegation but my hand reaches for the brave, the Dauntless.

"Welcome to Dauntless Biotch! I'll be your wardrobe change today, You look too stiff" says a brunette

"Stiff?"

"Term for Abnegations, hey I'm Marlene, professional bad-ass etc."

Marlene dragged me up to the dauntless room where I met Christina chatting with a tall dude. She smiled at me but kept talking, she was already wearing a black crop top and army pants. Marlene opened the door to a huge walk-in closet and squeled.

"Pick out something! Your high school fee is paying for it!"

In the end I picked out a strappless black front-zipp up crop top and short shorts, I know my parents would not approve. When I walked out my eyes meet the Four and he walked up to me.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Be— Uh, Tris"

"Welcome, hey uh- we are throwing a little party with a few Dauntless, you should come," his hand was against the wall giving me no space, over him I could see Lynn's evil glare.

"I'll be there"

**like it? Uh there will be FOURTRIS I promise!**

**please r and r**

**thx, pastel-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Christina picked me up in her car. My parents had a fit about how my parents hated erudite yata yata. In the mean while looking though moms wordrobe I found a black lacy dress, mom was still mad but she agreed to do my hair.

I wore black feather earrings and high heels Christina made me wear, mom did my hair in a up-do with like 5 million pins.

When we got there we heard blaring music playing around the house, we got out the car and walked to the door or at least tryed to walk these heels are hella un-comfortable. Before we even got to the door Four opened it and invited us in. Explaining his joy about Lynn not being there to murder ladies.

"Tris can I get you anything, a drink? We got wine"

"EXUSE ME IM HERE TOO" Christina waved a hand in Fours face. Four karate chopped in away.

"Aren't we too young to drink?"

"We are freaking DAUNTLESS"

He leaded me in stumbling a bit. He was defiantly drunk. He hand me a glass which I took and chugged. If I want to be dauntless, I have to do this, I'm such a terrible lier, I just wanted Four to like me.

I guess I'm drunk~ cause the world around me is spinning, and I'm on the couch on Fours lap, playing strip simon says.

Four is simon.

"Simon says twerk" half the people in the room twerk around, after five minutes, people are still twerking around.

He looks at me and brings his mouth to my ear and says

"Make out with me.."

We do as my lips meet his, his hands on my hip we kiss more and more, his mouth eating my heart

Stealing it

Devouring it

"I never said Simon says..."

The next morning I wake up to remembering Fours lips and major head-ache. I look behind me to find a very cute sleeping four

"Four...?" I say weakly

"Four" I say again

His eyes flitter open as he winces in pain from the after-math of the wine,

"Four, I think we made out yesterday"I whisper climbing off him trying not to step on somebody's hand.

"So?" He says smiling

"Lynn will kill me, you were drunk and I was drunk,"

"I wasn't drunk Tris"

Later at school Four already was ignoring me, my classes went like this

Gym

Math

Break

Gym

Science

Free period

Break

Dauntless meetings

So was everybody else. But I really did wonder what the Factionless did. Factionless usually didn't have good jobs due to there, Lynn never found out. And the awkward eye-contact _killed_. At lunch I sat with Christina at the Dauntless table.

"Did you hear?"

"No,what?"

"Lynn and Four are no-longer a couple"

"WAIT WHAT"

"Not that loud"

"Something about another girl,"

"Oh"

We ate in silence for a little while,

"Hey can I give you my number, like because we be besties?" Christina broke the awkwardness,

"Okay here let me get my-" I left my phone at Fours house, _I left my fucking phone at fours_ "FUCK"

"Woah stiff got tem words" yelled a dude I met at the party named Uriah.

"I'm not a stiff IMMA FREAKING DAUNTLESS"

A small round of cheering. I don't know, I didn't know dauntless would be affected by that, but they were, and I'm happy.

At dauntless meeting the senior leader Eric was giving a speech about how are going mountin climbing today and B. The amity are driving us so be fucking kind OR FUCKING ELSE BITCHS AND DICKELMEN

On the way there Four threw me my phone with the words call me on a sticky note, I smiled. He added him on my contact list, changed my wall-paper to his selfie. Wow

When we got there me and four were the first ones up, and he grabbed my hand

"Let's re-try this -Sober and single" and his lips met mind

When I got home I texted Four

changed your selfie, very... Appealing

He responded in five seconds:

I've been waiting for your text for an hour

Well than

He didn't respond after that, so i feel asleep.

At break the next day, I was ambushed

The cold hands took my wrist as a more feminine one put a dirty sock in my mouth I was dragged outside in the middle of road. The smashed me in the face and left me to die. I could feel a string of blood roll down my face

"DONT MESS WITH MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND BITCH" a girl yelled, Lynn and a group of laugher stirred

Luckily, it was 2:00 everybody was at work or school. But that wasn't enough, I kept barfing from the dirty sock ad the pain was un-barrible, and what's was worse?! A school bus. Before I hit I went un couscous.

**my chapters will be about **800 **to 900 each**

**give meh ideas:3**

**r and r**

**with much love, pastel-chan**


End file.
